


Questions

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: a cute post game interview





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> this promppt just came to me so i wrote this in like 30mins. Sorry about any grammar issues

They were mid season, getting close to the All Star break. The Warriors had just beaten the Clippers 112-94. Everyone had played solidly; couple of threes, couple of dunks, a foul here and there, nothing outrageous but entertaining nonetheless.

Once the buzzer went off and after the cheers died down, Steph was called for a quick post game interview. He wasn't really in a rush to go anywhere so he obliged. The interviewer had the typical over the top smile like come on, we know damn well you aint that happy, Steph though as he walked up to her. A polite smile plastered on his face. After the pleasantries, the interview finally started.

It was the archetype of a interview where they ask, "how are you feeling after the game?" And Steph would reply with, "Yeah im feeling great. Y'know, we came do to what we had to do, and that's playing good ball..." The interviewer would then proceed to ask about how the other players performed that night and what we have to look forward to for the rest of season. It was a cute little interview, just like the game, nothing outrageous.

Right as they were about to call it on the questions, Klay was approaching them about to walk past them back down the tunnel to the locker room. Steph made eye contact with the taller man flashing a toothy grin and opening with "hey." Klay reached down craning his neck, his left palm flat against the smaller man's stomach and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Hi" he responded.

Just as he was about to depart, the interviewer interrupted with a. "Hi Klay, great game. Are we gonna see more of this type of Klay the rest of the season?" Which evoked a tight-lipped smile from the shooting guard. He knew, she didn't mean anything malicious by it, but damn were those type of questions getting old. You don't drop 30 in every game and people start to question your ability, calling it a "slump". Shit is wild, Klay thought. Regardless of his opinion he faked a chuckle and with a smirk responded, "We'll see."

Now, he slipped into Steph's side with little to no space between them. His right arm was resting over Steph's shoulders his fingers interlocked with the point guard's right hand. Softly toying with his fingers. "I think we all wanna know, how's Rocco doing?"

"He's doing great. Spent a great Christmas around mine and the Curry family. It was dope"

"He get any gifts?"

"Yeah he got a few. Y'know, chew toys, leashes, collars. That sort of thing. He's spoilt lowkey," he chuckled to himself then continued, "But uh yeah Steph got him this cute Under Armour doggy coat. It's adorable." He punctuated the sentence with the light squeeze of Steph's hand. "You gotta post a picture of him in that coat now that you've teased us," she spoke, with a mischievous grin. "I dont know, maybe"

"Can i just say you guys are the most adorable couple in the NBA!"

"Thanks" they said in unison. Jokingly, Steph added, "But i'd say im the cute one, Klay is just kinda there"

Klay rebuttalled with, "that's not what you be saying in them Instagram comments. You know damn well im cute." He tilted his chin up a little bit for the last sentence, a toothy smile apparent on his face. "Shut up," Steph replied laughing, fully leaning on the six-foot-seven man. Klay's finger's unclasped from his hand and slipped down to hold Steph's waist. The interviewer wrapped up the interview with quick hand shakes and the couple made it down the tunnel still talking and laughing about something. Klay's hand still on Steph's waist.


End file.
